1. Field of the Invention
The article of this invention resides in the area of sterile gloves and more particularly relates to a sterile glove with packaging to preserve its sterility until use and method of use of such glove and packaging to prevent contamination from spreading from one environment to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to use sterilized gloves in medical procedures. It is desirable for such gloves, which are usually made of rubber or other similar materials, to be held within a sterilized package such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,614 to Heissenberger which patent discloses a package with various folds to contain the gloves therein before use.